


zolotse

by Carrot_Bunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Body Worship, Christmas Presents, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Google Translate Overreliance, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, because victor won't kiss anything but gold geddit? hence the title, implied anyway, it's Victor's birthday how could I not write anything, my first yoi fic when the goddamn series has ended yay me, set two weeks after the end of the 2015 Barcelona Grand Prix Final, shit almost forgot that, yuuri gets sassy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: “Victor Nikiforov, you are so many things to me, but above all… above all that you have become my love. That’s why tonight I want to give you all that you’ve given me and more. Tonight, I want to worship you.”





	

Victor looked up from the little box to stare at the faint blush colouring Yuuri’s cheeks with surprise, then glanced down at the red ribbon adorning the package. “This is… for my birthday?”

“Well, it’s actually a Christmas gift, but that counts too. So, uh, happy birthday Victor.” Yuuri smiled gently as he pressed the box into Victor’s hands. “I know you said you don’t really celebrate Christmas, but it would feel weird to not get you anything as well when getting presents for my family. Besides, I don’t have to buy you a separate gift for your birthday so it’s easier on my wallet too,” he ended with a teasing smile.

The corners of Victor’s mouth quirked upwards in response. “Quite the money-savvy shopper, aren’t you? Well, I can’t help my birthdate being so convenient.” He tucked his legs under the blanket as he toyed with the ribbon. “So since this is a Christmas gift at least in part, do I have to wait until tomorrow morning to open it? That’s when Christmas presents are usually unwrapped, right?”

“I doubt you can actually last until morning without trying to peek inside,” Yuuri challenged with a grin. 

“And what gave you that idea?” Yet Victor was already holding the box to his ear and shaking it gently, listening intently for any sound made by the object inside.

 Yuuri shook his head in amusement as he settled back against the pillows. “Okay okay, go right ahead and open it. It’s your birthday after all.”

 “Yay!” Victor cheered before making short work of the ribbon and giftwrap paper. He lifted the lid of the cardboard box gingerly before pulling out a round wooden doll about the size of his palm. Running his fingertips along the doll’s brightly painted body, he paused when he found the seam that ran across its belly.

 “Oh? Could it be… why yes!” Victor beamed as he pulled apart the two halves of the doll’s body to reveal a smaller doll that was identical in all other aspects nestled inside the first one. His fingers immediately found the seam across the doll’s middle and opened it to find another doll, and so on until half a dozen dolls were lined up neatly on his lap. Victor cocked his head to one side, then picked up the smallest doll again and turned it around in his hand.

 “These are… matryoshka dolls? But their designs seem very Japanese…”

 “They’re actually made to look like Daruma dolls,” Yuuri explained. “I think the Russian dolls were originally based off Daruma dolls, and they do resemble each other in any case. I happened to see a handicraft shop selling these when out shopping for gifts.”

 “They’re very cute!” Victor declared before scrutinizing the doll in his hand closely. “But… they don’t have irises painted in?”

 “Ah, it’s traditional to paint one eye when you make a wish or set a goal. When that wish or goal is fulfilled, you fill in the other one.”

 Victor hummed in thought as he placed the other dolls one by one on the nightstand. “You know, this reminds me of a Christmas story I heard before that’s supposed to be set in Russia - even though I’d never even known about it before until Chris told me! It’s about an old woman called Babushka who also wanted to give a toy as a gift, just like you Yuuri,” he said with a grin.

“So Babushka heard about a new king who had just been born and wanted to give him one of the many toys she had as a gift, but she spent too much time cleaning all her toys and was late in setting out on her journey to see the baby king. In the end, the king was gone and she never got to meet him.”

“That’s rather sad,” Yuuri remarked quietly from where he’d rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. He reached out to pick up the smallest doll from Victor’s hands. “But at least this toy managed to reach its recipient in time. Does the recipient likes it though?” he asked playfully as he held the doll in front of Victor’s face in a questioning tilt.

Victor grinned before pecking the doll’s face lightly. “He does very much! And he likes the person who gave it even more,” he added silkily before kissing Yuuri’s fingers holding the doll, then tracing a path up his wrist and towards his shoulder with his lips. However, just as he began to nibble at the sensitive skin on the inside of Yuuri’s elbow, a hand came up to tug him away gently.

“Not tonight, Victor.” Yuuri only gave the other man enough time for his expression to fall before pushing him down onto the pillows and leaning over to straddle him while placing the doll on the nightstand to join its siblings. He drew closer to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder as his arms draped themselves over both sides of Victor’s neck.

“… Yakov-san calls you Vitya, doesn’t he?”

Victor looked up at the unexpected question. “Well, yes. It’s a more intimate alternative for my given name. Why, do you want to use it as well?” he suggested hopefully.

“No.”

Victor all but drooped at the blunt reply before the hair on his nape abruptly stood on end at the low voice whispering in his ear. “I’d rather use something that only I can call you by, _Vitenka_.”

Almost immediately Yuuri buried his head in the front of Victor’s yukata in embarassment, but long fingers carefully lifted his chin up so that he could see striking blue eyes gleaming in the dim light of the table lamp. Calloused knuckles brushed against his lips almost reverently, and he kissed every single one of them before bending down to capture Victor’s mouth as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor gasped as they parted after a long pause. “Yuuri, Yuuri, what in the world should I do about you? You never fail to surprise me at every turn,” he breathed with a smile as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek.

Brown eyes widened until they resembled quivering pools of liquid chocolate, before shutting rapidly to leak a solitary tear as Yuuri pressed his face into the crown of silver locks adorning Victor’s head. His hands ran through Victor’s hair, covering every inch as Victor wrapped his arms around him and drew him closer.

“Victor,” came Yuuri’s voice at last, so soft it almost could not be heard yet firmly carving itself into the recesses of Victor’s mind. “I’ve always admired you as my idol, always longed to be your equal on the ice. Then you became my coach, and suddenly you were so much closer than I’d ever dreamed. You were no longer a distant deity; you were my friend, my partner, and I… I came this close to ending that,” he whispered, voice cracking at the end. “I almost pushed you away for good because I was stupid enough to think it was best for you.”

“Yuuri…” Victor pulled Yuuri down until their faces were level with each other, then pushed his forehead to Yuuri’s and cradled the back of Yuuri’s skull with one hand. “Yuuri, that really was very stupid of you.”

Yuuri chuckled as his fingers played with the ends of Victor’s fringe. “I know that now.”

A hush fell over the both of them as they inhaled each other’s presence, neither speaking as the digital clock now surrounded by wooden dolls on the nightstand beeped to announce the arrival of a new day. Finally Yuuri leaned back to look Victor straight in the eye.

“Victor Nikiforov, you are so many things to me, but above all… above all that you have become my love. That’s why tonight I want to give you all that you’ve given me and more. Tonight, I want to worship you.”

It was as if Victor’s voice had gone away on vacation, so speechless was he that he could not produce a single sound as Yuuri tugged on the hem of his yukata so that his front was laid bare. He felt a thrill race through his entire body at the moment Yuuri’s lips touched the ridge of his collarbone, followed by a series of shivers as a ring was marked around the base of his neck with butterfly kisses. A whimper finally escaped his throat when he felt a tongue poke at the hollow where his shoulder and neck met, and he threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair tightly.

They’d slept in the same bed since the Cup of China, and exchanged many kisses all throughout the short time they were together at the Rostelecom Cup before Victor’s hasty departure. It wasn’t even the first time Yuuri had touched him in this way, but previously Victor had initiated intimacy first and guided his lover as their hands sought the other’s pleasure. Guided him, even though Victor was just as much of a novice as Yuuri was, and _he_ certainly hadn’t thought to use his mouth before.

Victor’s voice was now back and apparently in full-on working mode, if the cacophony of noises he made as Yuuri worked on his chest was anything to go by. His spine bent in a perfect arch as he involuntarily pushed upwards into the wet sensation engulfing his nipple, while Yuuri circled the other one with the filed edge of his fingernail and traced a path back and forth over the tip until it was standing at attention as well. Hands found Yuuri’s waist and held on for dear life, even as Yuuri moved further out of reach on his way down towards Victor’s groin.

“ _Moye serdtse_ ,” Victor moaned over and over like a prayer as his robe was pulled open, the cool air in the bedroom causing goosebumps to emerge on his thighs to match the pebbled surface of Yuuri’s tongue as it smoothed them over. The tension building up between his legs was unbearable, straining against his stomach and threatening to consume him until Yuuri moved over and _oh_.

“Yuuri… please…” What was he begging for? For Yuuri not to stop? For Yuuri to take him completely? For Yuuri to mark every fibre of his being, claim all of him as his own?

_Stay by my side, don’t ever leave me._

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, the puff of warm air tickling Victor’s throbbing skin right before he was taken into Yuuri’s mouth. One look at Yuuri’s dark locks bobbing up and down between his thighs was nearly enough to send Victor over the edge, so he scrunched his eyes shut tightly only to find out that the deprivation of his sight amplified the sensations coursing through his body. At this point Victor was sure his blood had been replaced by molten gold, the heat under his skin filling his veins until it was all that was left of him – and he would still surrender all of it to Yuuri in half a heartbeat.

“Close… almost… move away Yuuri…”

If Yuuri even heard him he paid him no heed, remaining where he was as he covered every last inch with his saliva. Saliva mixed with Victor’s own release and plastered all over his face, as Victor discovered when he made the mistake of looking down again. This time he could not look away, not even if his life depended on it, so he tugged on the back of Yuuri’s head like a drowning man grasping at a life preserver and drank in the sound of Yuuri’s responding moans as they vibrated around his core.

“Yuuri, I’m going to…!”

He felt soft flesh squeeze around his base, and that was the last straw. Victor closed his eyes again, but instead of darkness he saw explosions of stars raining down from all corners. And in the midst of it all was Yuuri, always Yuuri.

“… Victor?”

His eyelids felt so heavy they might never lift again, yet somehow he managed to open them by sheer willpower to behold Yuuri’s sweaty face and thoroughly tousled hair, every detail shining and beautiful, even the drops of milky fluid dripping from his li-

“ _You swallowed it?!_ ”

No no, this wasn’t good, how could he defile Yuuri like that, he had to get a tissue or something immediately, maybe it wasn’t too late to force it back out, oh shit what if Yuuri gets stomach cramps and can’t skate for god knows how long – _mmph!_

“Yuu - ” Victor tried to say, but Yuuri’s tongue somehow found its way into his mouth and caused his brain to enter a blissful state of blankness. That is, until he tasted a bitter tang and had to use every bit of his self-control not to rip himself away immediately like his impulses told him to.

“ _Yuuri!_ ”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” but Yuuri was laughing that deep throaty laugh that Victor was sure gave birth to an adorable bouncing puppy somewhere every time it appeared, and he couldn’t remember what he was upset about anymore.

“I’m really sorry, but you looked so funny freaking out when you saw my face.” More tears escaped Yuuri’s eyes, but this time they were tears of hilarity as he grabbed a couple of tissues from the Makkachin-shaped tissue box that had fallen onto the floor and used them to wipe Victor’s face. He was about to clean his own when Victor’s hands covered his face, holding him in place.

“Allow me.” And Victor proceeded to lick up every drop on Yuuri’s skin, brow wrinkling at the bitter taste now mixed with a salty tinge even as his heart soared at the sight of that delectable flush spreading over Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I suppose I might as well start getting used to the taste of semen if we’re going to do this from now on.”

“Victor!”

“There’s my cute flustered lover again,” Victor pointed out with a wink before breaking down into laughter. He gave Yuuri’s lips one last peck before shifting his position to draw the other closer so they were lying side by side. Yuuri’s eyes fell shut in contentment as Victor’s hands caressed his skin lovingly, before opening suddenly in shock when roaming fingers found a certain body part.

“Oho? It seems that little Yuuri isn’t going anywhere yet.”

“ _Victor!_ ”

“You reap what you sow, Yuuri-kun,” Victor drawled with a mischievous lilt in his tone, then tapped his chin with his other hand in contemplation. “I haven’t given a blowjob before, but I’m sure I’ll manage just fine after that illuminating lesson just now, don’t you think Yuuri?”

Yuuri only groaned as he hid his face in his hands, but his lower half pushed forward to grind against Victor’s hips. “Bold words for an inexperienced virgin,” he muttered behind his palms.

“And you’re the pot calling the kettle black,” Victor replied cheerfully. “I’m starting to wonder where you might’ve picked up such skilful techniques – you must’ve had a good teacher, no?”

“Someone sounds jealous,” Yuuri remarked as his hands moved away from his face to hold Victor’s palms.

“Of course! The idea of someone else corrupting my precious innocent Yuuri…” Victor gave a mock shudder at that.

“I looked it up online, _baka_.” Yuuri’s face was starting to resemble a tomato at a rapid pace, but his hands were firm as they moved Victor’s own down the space between their aligned bodies. “I bought you a present, but I also wanted to give you something more for everything you’ve done for me – and also show you what you mean to me. Especially since I didn’t express myself that well in the past and caused you so much grief.”

“It was worth it,” Victor assured him softly. “Even if you never realised it, I will always stay beside you. _Aishiteimasu_ , Yuuri.”

“ _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_ , Victor.” Yuuri paused. “Or is that _ya tozhe lyublyu tebya_?”

“I don’t know, I’m too happy to remember.” Victor leaned forward to bump his forehead against Yuuri’s again. “How about I teach you another sentence? Try saying _ya khochu, chtoby ty pomog mne konchit_.”

“ _Ya khochu, chtoby ty pomog mne kon_ – hold on, why does this involve getting off?”

“Ack! I must remember to burn your Russian dictionary when I can.”

“No you won’t,” Yuuri stated and poked Victor’s cheek to prove his point. His hand then returned to where he’d led Victor’s fingers to the waistband of his pants. “But in the meantime, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Really?”

Yuuri chuckled at his lover’s gleeful tone. “Well, I was going to take care of it in the toilet myself, but if you insist…”

Victor grinned in return before kissing Yuuri deeply. “Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me,” he said sincerely.

Yuuri nudged Victor’s nose with his own. “You’re welcome, Vitenka.”

For the millionth time Victor thanked whatever god was out there for bringing Katsuki Yuuri into his life. He smiled to himself as his fingers dipped under the waistband. “Then _itadakimasu_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what [Matryoshka dolls](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matryoshka_doll) and [Daruma dolls](<a%20href=) look like. Babushka's full story can be found at the bottom of [this page](http://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/russia.shtml).
> 
>  _Moye serdtse_ : my heart
> 
>  _Aishiteimasu_ : I love you
> 
>  _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_ : I love you too (I'm not sure which inversion is correct tbh)
> 
>  _Ya khochu, chtoby ty pomog mne konchit_ : I want you to help me ejaculate
> 
> /please correct me if I got something wrong _please_
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: thanks a million to kris for the corrections! Do point out any more mistakes left!**
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! Have a good holiday :)


End file.
